


The Consummation

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Creampie, IT - Freeform, Light D/s, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, aphrodisiac, drugged, face fucking, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: After his battle with Lotor, Throk is now bound to him by tradition since his life was spared. The Prince takes full advantage of this.





	The Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade for my wonderful friend Ruby! I hope you enjoy this Lothrok as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Has not been beta read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure these are what you want?"

"Yes."

"These items are quite potent, sir."

"I am keenly aware of how strong they are. That's why I ordered them."

"Ah yes, of course, your grace."

A small smirk forms on the Emperor pro tem's lips as he slowly picks up the two vials. One had a blue powder that had a slight glow to it, while the other held a pink liquid. He gives the pink one a light tap before his smile grows when he sees it bubble lightly.

The vendor, a hooded figure with scarred hands, clears his throat to catch the Emperor's attention. He then extends his hand to him and makes a small grabbing motion. Without another word, the Galra's new leader puts a small satchel in his hands before slipping the vials into his belt.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, your majesty."

"The feeling is quite mutual."

The Vendor gives a soft, wheezy chuckle before bowing, "You know where to find me should you ever need anything else. Good day to you, your Grace."

He stays a moment and watches the vendor leave. He wanted to ensure the vendor makes it to his ship before he turns to walk off with a small chuckle. Carefully he pulls out the vial of blue powder and hummed softly.

"...Ezor."

A giggle answers him before she appears before him in a mere blink of an eye, "Yessss?"

He pulls out the vial of pink and holds it to her, "Ensure that when the 'Commander' arrives that he gets something to drink. I want to ensure he's...relaxed for this consummation of ours."

The glimmer in those big blue eyes speak of sadistic and mischievous glee before she takes it and gives him a bow. She disappears once more and leaves her leader to look at the powder.

If what he's been told was right then a few spoonfuls of this in his own drink will be enough to last the whole night. In all honesty he had believed there was no more of these substances around since the planet they originate from no longer was intact. How delightfully wrong he was to find that vendor who grew the ingredients and made the powders and potions himself for a fair fee.

Pleased to have all parts of his plans for tonight set in place, he goes to freshen up.

After all he wanted to be ready.

...

Throk grits his teeth as he stepped on to the Emperor pro-tem's warship.

It took every fiber of his being not to smash his fist against the nearest wall and hope to make a hole that sucks him right into outer space. He would love nothing more than to be anywhere but here.

He was doomed to this fate though. He knew the risks of losing, and worse if his life was spared.

Why couldn't the Prince just let him die in honor instead of live out his days as his slave? Even Exile would have been better than this!

_I should have waited and kept my big mouth shut until I was sure no one would hear us,_ He waits in the corridor to be escorted to wherever this...consummation was going to take place.

Hopefully this would be in private. He was already humiliated enough losing in the arena he didn't need anyone else seeing him being used like some pet. Just the thought of any one of Lotor"s accursed Generals viewing him left his stomach churning and he needed a moment to just lean against the wall and gather himself.

He was Commander Throk, one of Zarkon's inner circle and a warrior. He would survive this like he's survived everything else in his life, using his skills and his intelligence to try and stay alive for now.

"Ahem."

The disgraced Galra froze before biting back a growl and turning to sneer at the one who spoke.

Ezor stands before him in front of sliding doors, while holding a tray with a glass of what looked like wine.

She smiles at him almost sickeningly sweet as she rocks back and forth on her feet, "The Emperor Pro Tem wanted me to give you this drink before you go inside right through here for your consummation."

"Oh. Really now?" He narrowed his eyes before he takes the glass, "How generous of Lotor."

"That's master to you~" She bats her eyes at him condescendingly.

In that moment, the strong urge to break the glass and stab it through this smug little brat's heart comes over him. He glares down at this..this grunt and growls slightly. He may now be a slave but he was not going to be disrespected like this. Especially by someone like her.

He leaned in slowly, baring his teeth slightly, "I only have one master."

"Oh yes and he's waiting for you on the other side, you adorable little tart," as if to add to the insult she pinches his cheek before she opens the door, "Remember to behave and try not to make too much noise okay? Have fun~"

Throk rears back and then blinks when she disappears in a blink of his eye. Where had she...?

He shakes his head a moment before he growls and just chugs down the wine before he enters the chambers. He hummed softly at how sweet and bubbly it was, and the normal burn was vacant which meant it wasn't alcoholic. Not exactly his first choice but he can't complain since he's had far worse to drink.

Still he wished he could be a little tipsy for this since he did not want to remember.

"Throk."

His ears pin back when he hears his name. Slowly he looks over and glares at the last person he ever wanted to see, sitting back on in his chair with a smirk on his face and resting his chin on his knuckles as he swirls a goblet of what can be assumed as wine in his other hand. Throk clenched his hand into a fist.

Oh how he wished he wasn't bound by tradition in that moment because he would love nothing more than to have a knife to plunge into that smug bastard's neck. He has to steady himself so he doesn't physically lash out before straightening himself up. Just because he surrendered doesn't mean he can't still have some dignity.

"Yes?"

Lotor narrowed his eyes at him as he takes a sip and then asked, "Is that anyway to address royalty, Throk?"

"Tsk," he rolled his eyes before looking around the room, placing the glass on the floor. He wants both hands to

It didn't consist of much, only the chair that reminded Throk of a throne and two beds: a nice queen sized one and a smaller single mattress that had a chain besides it. His lip twitches upwards in a silent snarl.

Those blue eyes narrow warningly, "You know...if you're not going to take this seriously, I could just put on a new show for the arena. Or perhaps I could let Haggar know about your little conspiracy and I could leave you to her. It's your choice."

He freezes a moment at the mention of Zarkon's witch and he grits his teeth. As much as he wants to, he knows there's no way out of this. Even if he managed to kill Lotor, he was still on his ship and he really did not want to deal with his generals coming after him. Stars knows what they would do to him.

"...No, my Lord. That will not be necessary."

Lotor smiles again, "Good. I take it Ezor brought you something to drink?"

"Is that the little...little grunt's name?" He blinks a moment as he loses some focus if just for a moment. He blinks a moment as his face begins to warm up a bit.

"Careful how you speak of your superiors," Lotor stands up slowly and takes another long sip before setting the goblet down, "Ezor likes to sneak around and you never know when she might be listening~"

Throk felt slightly alarmed looking back and forth as if expecting her to pop up into view somewhere before he feels some more heat start to spread through him.

Lotor chuckled, "Oh don't worry she isn't here...this time."

This time Throk did growl a bit before rolling his eyes. This was not helping his nerves in the slightest before the once exiled prince walks up to him. As he came closer Throk suddenly feels the heat growing throughout his entire being...

Then he feels it. That familiar, subtle, wet ache from between his thighs that comes from his slit.

"What's the matter, hmmm?" Lotor suddenly is gently running the back of his fingers along his cheek, "You're very warm."

"Nnnngh..."

A hand grips the tails on the back of his head, keeping a firm but careful grip on them. Those fingers on his cheek now gently caress under his chin. Throk shivers at the touch as his cheeks darken.

"I...I..."

"My goodness, your thighs are shaking Throk. You should get on your knees for a bit so you don't fall and damage yourself. I would hate for my pet to be damaged before we consummate this new arrangement."

Throk feels his thighs trembling as he finds himself being lowered to kneel before him.

He grunts a bit, "Nnn...No..."

"Shh shh shh, now now. You know the rules, dear Throk," Lotor smiles to show his sharp fangs as he forced the ex commander's head to tilt back, "You are mine now. As tradition states, you must submit to me however I please since I decided to spare your treacherous, sad life."

Throk grits his teeth when the pulling causes his slit to clench slightly. He blinks a moment as he tries to process why his body was acting this way. Why it was suddenly so warm, why he suddenly felt the need to be touched between his thighs, why...why...?

"Y...You...nnngh...w-will n-never...make m-me..." he squeezes his thighs together when he feels slick gush out and whines, "What d-did you do to m-me...?!"

The royal gently tilted Throk's blushing, warm face up and smirked down at him, "Poor, poor Throk...I knew you'd have a hard time submitting for me, so I took some initiative," Lotor's foot lightly presses between Throk's legs and nudges at the slit with a smirk.

He bucked his hips, whimpering as more slick gushes at the touch and makes a wet spot through his suit.

"Tell me, pet..." Lotor removes his hand from his chin to slowly slide it down to grope at the forming bulge between his own thighs that drew his new slave's eyes to his crotch, "Have you ever had one of Nalquod's many different aphrodisiacs?"

He blinked up at the other as a fog starts to take over his mind. He opened his mouth to reply, to retort but his voice falters when his eyes focus on Lotor's crotch. A shiver goes down his spine seeing it outlined through the fabric and he gulps softly. It looked so good to him in that moment, the thought of it pounding his—

_NO!_

Lotor hummed when Throk growls and tries to rear back. He tightened his grip on the tails and yanks harshly to keep Throk from pulling away.

Slowly be tugged down the zipper while never breaking eye contact with the disgraced galra, "I was lucky when I found a vendor that grew the corals I needed. One can be turned into a glowing blue powder that affects ones cock and gives them a strong stamina that lasts 12 hours. Then the second was a glowing pink, bubbly liquid that can pass off as a drink and affects ones slit to make them able to cum over and over without tire..." he then leans in, "and makes the consumer submissive and needy."

Throk grits his teeth and shakes as he looks to the side at the long abandoned empty glass he had drunk from.

"..You...the...the wine..." he trails off when Lotor tugs out his cock and has it pumped to full hardness.

He took in the sight of it, his mouth starting to water slightly as his hands shake by his sides. He wanted to shout at him and beat this whelp up. He wanted to show him he was still as much a warrior like before that arena fight.

_Fight the drug, you can't submit to him, don't do it. Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it...!_

"What's wrong Throk? Don't you want to feel good?"

He opened his eyes and then grunts when he finds the cock inches from his cheek. It lightly nudges at the corner of his mouth with pre cum smearing the corner of his mouth. The fog in his head drowns out the voices telling him to resist as he trembles slightly.

"Come on...make me feel good and I'll make sure to fuck those slutty holes nice and deep. You're going to be nice and full when I'm done..."

The words spilling from the other's mouth does things to Throk's body as he opens his mouth slowly. He feels on fire as he takes the cock in his mouth and grunts softly when he feels Lotor grip his head.

A choked sound escapes Throk when the length moves forwards into his mouth. He breathes shakily as he struggles to relax his throat. He breathes through his nose as his eyes start to water when he rolls his hips into his mouth. He gurgles as his cheeks bulge as the Prince sinks in deeper and deeper down his throat.

"Urk! Grk! Mmmrrgkkk...!" He trembles as Lotor just goes still in his mouth a moment.

"Stars your mouth feels so good...it's so warm and wet..."

"Gfrrrmmmm..."

"Look at you..."

He looks up with teary eyes as he tries not to gag. Then the cock pulls from his mouth a moment to let him get in a few gulps of air before pushing back in. Throk moaned and sucked on the cock as best he could without looking like he's trying to pull free of the hand. He could feel the ridges of the cock with each push in to his mouth and he could feel his slit clenchinf harder in need as he whimpers. His poor slit was aching for something inside it...

Suddenly it's like something is bursting into his mouth. It was warm, thick and filled his cheeks up until it gushes put around Lotor's length.

When he pulls out, Throk gasps with cum staining his chin as he shakes, and pants heavily, "Aaaah...!"

Lotor carefully held his length that was surprisingly still hard. He smirked softly down at Throk as he catches his breath, just taking in the sight of him on his knees and panting.

"Y...you...s-son of a..." Throk cuts himself off when Lotor leans down so he was eye level with his pet and pulls the crotch zipper of his open to bear is slit and ass.

The disgraced galra's cock remains confined and hard as it pulses slightly from the pleasure radiating from the slit. Throk mewled when he feels the cool air against his folds while slick drips on to the floor and Lotor's fingers.

The emperor pro tem rubs the slick between his fingers a moment before he let's go of Throk and lets him falls back on to the cool floor. He places a hand on the other's chest to make sure he stayed there and didn't try to move.

"You're so wet Throk. I don't think I even need to prep you for it," He moved to settle between the open legs, "You're so beautiful like this Throk. It's almost like you were made to submit."

"Mmm..Q-Quiznak...y-you fucking...ah!"

"What's the matter pet?" Lotor smirked as he slips his cock inside of him, "Aren't you enjoying your consummation?"

He couldn't even retort to that. The moment Lotor slipped his cock inside him, the fog of pleasure overwhelmed him. His slit clenched down around the length in delight as it was stretched open. He feels a thumb rubbing at his clit that causes him to buck bis hips up. The pleasure makes his thighs shake while his own shaft pulsed within the fabric confines while the little bud above his aching slit twitches.

"Mm...ha...nnngh...!" Throk gasps as Lotor began to thrusts into him, "Aaaaah...!"

With each thrust the tip brushes his spot from the angle Lotor chose. As he rocked his hips forwards it was almost in time with him rubbing the clit and he just continued like that. Slick now stains the floor as Throk tilts his head back with his voice rising a pitch.

"Aaaah...aaahaaaa...!"

He became so lost in being so full as the pleasure courses through him that he didn't pace picking up. A hand slowly grips his neck firmly and pins him as he growls then looks up to see Lotor leaning over him with his eyes half lidded, fangs bared and nostrils flaring...!

"Uuungh...!"

"That's it...that!s it...!" Lotor growls out.

Throk gasps and arches his back when he cums. He feels the cock twitch and release inside of him, the cum filling him up nice and full even as it seeps out on to the floor under him. His head is tilted back as his mouth hangs open with the tongue lolling out a bit. He knows once he wakes up he would be so angry and humiliated at his own actions but right now? Right mow with his clouded brain he just wanted to feel full.

His resolve not to submit was gone thanks to the drug that now was working at it's full potency to ensure an enjoyable consummation.

"Ghhh...mmm...ghhuuhh..."

Lotor breathes heavily before he slowly slips out. He allows himself a small smirk at the whine Throk gives at the sudden emptiness before being turned on to his front. Slowly he spread Throk's cheeks open and smirks softly.

He groans when he feels the cock rubbing between his cheeks, shivering in anticipation when he prods at his anus. He doesn't even try to protest even if under the drug induced haze he was trying not to enjoy it.

Without warning or pre, Lotor slips inside. The slick and cum from the slit eases his entry as he slides in until the base hits the rim.

Throk growls and digs his claws into the floor at how full he felt again.

"Fuck...fuck Throk...I should have drugged you with that aphrodisiac sooner..." He takes his time with this part. He wanted to ensure that when his new slave wakes up it's to cum gushing out of him and his new life about to start, "You're so pliant and needy just how I want you to be...ah but then it won't be as fun as breaking you the hard way..."

Throk grunts as his ass clenches hard around the cock. He can feel him moving in and out in a way that it just made the pleasure more intense for him.

"This is only for tonight Throk. By tomorrow the drug will wear off and you'll know that it was me who fucked all your holes. You'll be so stuffed and full when the time limit is up!"

"Uuunhh...y-yes...!"

Hearing his pet's voice almost sends him over a third time just right there. He shivers and lowers his head as he goes harder and harder. He could feel the galra's forced pleasure in how he clenches harder around him—!

Lotor growls as he cums inside Throk's ass, hissing as his slutty pet cums almost simultaneously.

Throk shakes and twitches under the Prince as his ass now was overflowed with Lotor's cum. He slumps down with a quiet grunt as he feels his new master pull out of him.

In all his life, Throk had never been filled that much. He could still taste Lotor on his tongue as the semen dried on his chin still. Hos legs feel like jelly as he trembles on the bed.

"Guuhhh..nnnghhh...s-sir..."

Lotor smirked softly as he enjoys the view. The sight of Throk before him, limp and full of his cum sent a small shiver of excitement through him. After tonight he knows Throk would never be the same again.

He pulled the wrecked galra to him and turns him over. A smirk forms when he sees Throk's slit was still twitching for more cock and stimulation.

"Oh don't worry pet..." He lifted up Throk's legs and looked like a demon looking upon his prey.

"We still have a long night ahead of us."


End file.
